Um novo significado
by PoliCordeiro
Summary: É Natal no Princeton Plainsboro Hospital e essa data pode mexer com o coração das pessoas...


_**Essa história se passa depois do episódio "Ugly" da quarta temporada. Pouco antes do primeiro Natal como casal de Chase e Cameron, ela dá uma declaração que pode colocar o seu relacionamento a perder... **_

**Um novo significado...**

O dia 24 de dezembro começou tranqüilo no Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Cameron estava de plantão na Emergência, os casos mais complexos que ela tratava eram alguns ferimentos que as crianças conseguiam com seus novos brinquedos, ou intoxicações alimentares pelos excessos cometidos às vésperas do feriado de Natal.

Cuddy passou pela emergência, a viu e fez sinal para que ela fosse lá fora.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando oras. – Cameron respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Tem tempo pra um café?

Cameron não estava com muita vontade de conversar, mas Cuddy era sua chefe e, além de tudo, sua amiga.

- Claro Lisa, isso aqui está às moscas hoje.

- E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – Cameron perguntou enquanto se dirigiam à Cafeteria.

- Trabalhando. – Cuddy suspirou. – Na verdade também não tenho muito trabalho, só não suporto ficar em casa em dias como esses.

As duas chegaram à cafeteria e um rapaz jovem se aproximou:

- Dra. Cuddy, Dra. Cameron, bom dia. Vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Bom dia Steve. – Cuddy respondeu. – Um capuccino, sem creme, por favor.

- Pra mim um chocolate quente. – Cameron pediu. – Com muito creme!

- Açúcar me ajuda a pensar melhor. – Cameron disse à amiga.

- Açúcar só aumenta a minha bunda e as minhas celulites.

Cameron deu uma gargalhada.

- Só você pra me fazer rir hoje!

- Por que você prefere ficar no Hospital em _dias como esse_? – Cameron perguntou assim que Steve se afastou.

- Meus pais morreram há 8 anos em um acidente de carro. Eu sou filha única. A família que eu tenho, a minha vida... Tudo se resume a este Hospital.

- Eu entendo.

- E você? Por que não tirou uma folga e foi visitar os seus pais?

- Ah... Não costumo mais passar o Natal em casa. Minha relação com os meus pais não é muito boa. Eu sempre me aborreço por lá.

- Não é uma excelente data pra se fazer as pazes?

- Acho que isso é uma grande hipocrisia. Comemorar o quê? Que nasceu o "Salvador do mundo"? Todos felizes se abraçam e esquecem as mágoas, os ressentimentos...?

- Hey, calma. Desculpa. Não precisa se exaltar... Eu só acho que uma família é importante pra nos manter nos eixos.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu acredito nessa história de família tanto quanto acredito em Deus. É uma mentira que inventam pra gente acreditar que existe alguma coisa no que se apegar quando tudo vai mal.

- Você não está muito jovem pra se sentir tão amarga? O que eles fizeram pra você?

- Eles só nunca apoiaram nada que eu fizesse. Não queriam que eu fosse médica, foram contra o meu casamento, não me deram força nenhuma quando meu marido morreu... E daí vem toda a mágoa. Eles não estiveram do meu lado quando eu mais precisei.

Steve voltou trazendo os cafés.

- Dra. Cameron. – Disse o rapaz. – O Dr. Chase não apareceu por aqui hoje, ele sempre vem tomar um café antes do trabalho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Cameron abaixou a cabeça constrangida. Não sabia o que responder.

- O Dr. Chase está de folga, Steve. – Cuddy se apressou em responder. – As pessoas não costumam marcar cirurgias às vésperas do Natal não é mesmo?

- Claro. Que idiotice a minha. Bom, qualquer coisa é só me chamarem.

- Obrigada. – Cameron respondeu.

- Hey mocinha, o que aconteceu? Eu tô percebendo essa carinha triste, não é só por causa do natal é?!

- Chase e eu brigamos. – Ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ah Allison, vocês vivem se estranhando por aí. Normal.

- Dessa vez foi sério. Ele estava meio distante comigo desde a gravação daquele maldito vídeo.

- Ai... "I love doctor House". Você também! Pra que foi dizer aquilo?

- Ah não Lisa, você também não vem me dar bronca tá?! Eu nunca senti nada pelo House, aquilo que eu achei que sentia por ele, 3 anos atrás, era carência, ausência de uma figura paterna... Qualquer coisa, menos amor. Eu o amo sim, como médico e como amigo! É só isso! Será que é muito complicado pro Chase entender?

Cameron encarou a amiga, como que pedindo uma resposta. Cuddy segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Me conta o que aconteceu e talvez eu possa fazer algo por você.

- Ele estava distante e eu comecei a me sentir sozinha, então ontem à noite eu fui à casa dele e perguntei o que estava acontecendo. E ele simplesmente disse que não sabia mais se queria ficar comigo porque não tinha certeza se eu tinha esquecido o House. Nós discutimos por horas, mas não nos entendemos...

- Alli, ele está inseguro. Depois de tudo que ele fez pra ficar com você, é normal que ele aja assim.

- Eu sei. Eu só queria que ele acreditasse no que eu sinto por ele. É estranho, eu nunca me senti assim, a sensação de estar prestes a perdê-lo é quase uma dor física em mim.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. Cuddy riu.

- Você parece uma adolescente que acabou de brigar com o namorado.

Cameron riu.

- É ótimo ter uma amiga como você sabia?!

- Sabia. – Cuddy brincou. – Eu sou o máximo mesmo! Eu sou tão maravilhosa que vou resolver essa parada pra você!

- Hey Lisa. Deixa isso comigo! Você não regula muito, vai aprontar o quê?

- Não confia em mim?

- Ai meu Deus...

- Onde está o Chase agora?

- Deve estar em casa. Aposto que bebeu todas ontem à noite e tá na maior ressaca. – Cameron disse com raiva. – Isso se não saiu e pegou a primeira mulher que passou pela frente dele.

- Duvido! Ele te ama.

O pager de Cameron tocou. Ela olhou o aparelho e suspirou.

- Preciso ir. Alguém caiu de um esqui!

Cuddy riu.

- Vai lá. O café hoje é por minha conta.

- Tá bom. – Cameron jogou um beijo pra amiga. – Vê lá o que você vai fazer hein?!

- Pode deixar comigo! – Cuddy jogou outro beijo pra ela. – Anda, vai trabalhar senão eu demito você.

Cameron saiu rindo da cafeteria.

XXX

Chase acordou com o barulho da campainha tocando. Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, olhou o relógio do celular: 11h15. "_Putz, não acredito que dormi tudo isso. E quem é o infeliz que está batendo na minha porta a essa hora?_"

Levantou-se, vestiu um agasalho por cima do pijama e abriu a porta.

- Cuddy? – Ele se assustou ao vê-la. – Algum problema no Hospital? Alguma coisa com a Alli?

- Posso entrar Chase? Está um frio congelante aqui fora.

- Claro. Entra. Você quer beber alguma coisa? Um café, um chá?

- Não, obrigada. Pelo jeito quem andou bebendo muito foi você né?! – Ela disse olhando algumas garrafas de cerveja em cima da mesinha de centro.

Ele abaixou os olhos.

- É uma idiotice. Como se eu fosse resolver meus problemas me matando de beber.

- Olha só. Um comentário adulto. E eu pensando que tinha vindo conversar com um adolescente inseguro e imaturo.

- Hey, qual é? – Chase ficou na defensiva. – Cuddy, não me leve a mal, mas nós não somos exatamente _amigos_. Você nunca me visitou e agora chega na minha casa, no meu dia de folga, falando assim...

Cuddy o interrompeu.

- Desculpa Chase. Nós não somos _amigos _mesmo. Mas você deve saber que eu sou a melhor amiga da sua namorada, ou devo dizer ex-namorada?

- Ah, é isso. A Alli foi correndo chorar no seu ombro e você veio aqui tomar satisfação. – Chase respirou fundo. – Cuddy, olha só, eu não quero parecer indelicado, mas isso é entre mim e ela, nada do que você disser vai mudar o que eu tô sentindo agora.

- Eu não tô nem ligando pro que você ta sentindo Chase. – Cuddy se exaltou. – Eu me importo com o que a Allison sente. E, pelo que sei, ela ama você. E eu só vim aqui pra dizer duas coisas: primeiro, eu não seria a melhor amiga de uma mulher que fosse apaixonada pelo meu namorado.

Chase abriu a boca.

- Seu o quê?!

- Isso mesmo! N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O! Não sabia?! Que bom! Mais uma prova de que posso confiar cegamente na Allison. Só ela e o Wilson sabem. House e eu estamos juntos, desde o dia em que vocês deixaram a equipe de diagnósticos. Eu o amo, ele também me ama, à maneira dele, mas me ama. E se você insistir nessa bobagem de que a Allison é apaixonada por ele, você não terá problemas só com a namorada...

- Mas... – Chase ainda estava boquiaberto. – Como...

- Isso não é da sua conta. A segunda coisa que eu queria te dizer é que é Natal e, mesmo que a Allison não acredite nisso, você e eu acreditamos. Experimente aproveitar a data e pra provar a ela que vocês dois merecem viver esse amor.

- Eu sou um idiota... – Chase balbuciou.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã? – Cuddy perguntou.

- Nada. Tinha planejado passar o dia com a Alli, mas, em vista do que aconteceu...

- Ok. – Cuddy disse pegando a bolsa pra ir embora. – Apareça no almoço de Natal dos pacientes internados no Hospital. Eu passo o Natal lá há 8 anos e costuma ser o meu melhor dia do ano.

Chase levantou-se pra abrir a porta. Cuddy já estava na escada quando ele perguntou:

- Hey, Cuddy. A Alli vai estar lá?

- Sim! – Ela respondeu entrando no carro.

XXX

Na porta do Hospital havia um enorme boneco de neve. Cameron riu ao dar de cara com ele. O hall estava todo enfeitado com temas natalinos. Cameron encontrou Cuddy organizando a árvore de Natal.

- Hey! Que bom que você veio. - Cuddy abriu um sorriso ao vê-la.

- Depois do tanto que você insistiu e da chantagem de fazer um Natal feliz pra esses pobres doentinhos, eu não ia nem dormir à noite se não viesse.

- Você realmente conviveu muito com o House. – Cuddy riu. – O legal é que eu também o convenci a vir.

- Jura? – Cameron se surpreendeu. – O mundo está perdido mesmo.

- Pára de falar e me ajuda com isso aqui.

Cameron começa a ajudar Cuddy a desembaraçar as luzinhas da árvore de Natal.

- Pra quê essas luzes se é dia? – Cameron perguntou.

- Viva o espírito natalino. – Cuddy respondeu pendurando uma bola vermelha no pescoço de Cameron.

- Nossa. Agora sim o espírito natalino está _literalmente _pendurado em mim. Escuta, todos os pacientes descem pra festa?

- Não. Os que podem se mover, os que não têm nada infecto-contagioso e, lógico, os que querem vir. Existem pessoas que não tão nem aí pro Natal, sabia?!

Cameron faz uma careta pra ela.

- Você está mais tranqüila hoje? – Cuddy perguntou fazendo Cameron ficar séria.

- Não... – Cameron respondeu. – Só estou mais aflita. Chase não dá nenhuma notícia desde que brigamos. É amiga, acho que agora eu dancei pra valer.

- Não fala isso. – Cuddy a tranqüilizou. – Eu aposto que o Chase logo vai perceber a besteira que está fazendo.

- Tomara. – Cameron suspirou. – Hey! Olha só quem está chegando ali! O futuro marido da minha chefe e seu fiel escudeiro, James Wilson.

- Você tem outra chefe é?! – Cuddy brincou. – Sabe quando o House vai ser meu marido? Nunca!

- Sei. – Cameron disse rindo.

- Olá meninas. Papai Noel chegou. – House cumprimentou.

- Papai Noel?! – Cameron arregalou os olhos. – _Você _vai se vestir de Papai Noel?

- Três anos como minha escrava e ela não me conhece nem pouco. – House respondeu. – É claro que eu não vou ser o Papai Noel, o Wilson vai.

Cameron caiu na gargalhada.

- Sério?! Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu imaginei!

- Falando em futuro marido. – Cuddy apontou para a porta de entrada. – Olha só quem está chegando...

Todos olharam e viram Chase entrando no Hospital, vestindo um chapéu de Papai Noel na cabeça.

- Espera... – House disse. – Quem falou em _futuro marido_?

- A Cuddy. – Cameron respondeu e se afastou do grupo.

- Ah é doutora?! - House brincou. – Bom saber disso.

- Você sabe que eu não diria isso nem de brincadeira, não é, House?!

Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela:

- Que pena.

E se afastou deixando uma Cuddy atônita.

Os pacientes e funcionários do Hospital começaram a aparecer para o almoço de Natal. Quando todos estavam dispostos nas mesinhas organizadas no hall, Cuddy pegou o microfone.

- Bom dia pessoal. Antes de servirmos essa deliciosa e saudável ceia de natal eu só quero desejar a todos um Feliz Natal. Eu sei que é difícil ter um Natal agradável dentro de um hospital, mas eu quero que saibam que eu fiz o possível para tornar esse dia especial pra vocês. Espero que se divirtam. Obrigada.

- Ela é boa nisso. – House comentou com um Wilson vestido de Papai Noel. – E você está ótimo nessa roupa vermelha.

- Obrigada. E você está com uma cara de bobo apaixonado olhando pra ela.

- Você precisa de óculos.

Cuddy sentou-se à mesa junto com House e Wilson.

- Vocês viram a Cameron por aí?! – Ela perguntou.

- Eu a vi fugindo do Chase por um bom tempo, mas acho que agora os dois estão _naquele _quartinho! – House insinuou.

- House!

- Ela tá lá fora, com um monte de crianças. – Wilson respondeu. – E o Chase acabou de atravessar a porta também.

- Espero que os dois se entendam.

- Bom pessoal, eu preciso distribuir esses presentes. Cuddy, parabéns pela festa! E a comida estava deliciosa.

- Obrigada Wilson.

- Obrigada por quê? – House disse assim que Wilson se afastou. – Você não sabe fritar um ovo.

- Engraçadinho. – Ela retrucou. – Mas eu dou ordens como ninguém.

- Eu sei disso. E eu adoraria que você me desse a ordem de irmos embora imediatamente daqui pra sua casa. Eu te garanto um Natal incrível.

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Mais tarde Dr. House. Agora eu preciso cuidar do meu Hospital.

Ela se levantou pra sair, mas ele a deteve.

- Espera.

- Sim...

- Você estava falando sério?

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre jamais pensar na idéia de se casar comigo...

Cuddy corou.

- Eu... Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

- Ai, eu não acredito que eu vou fazer isso. – House fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça pra trás. – Ok... Eu não falo aquela coisa de igreja, padre, bolo, festa... Mas... Não seria uma má idéia...

Cuddy abriu um sorriso.

- Dr. Gregory House, você está me pedindo em casamento?

- Não. Estou te convidando pra assistir a final da Fórmula Truck comigo. – Ele a encarou nos olhos. - Você aceita?

- É claro que sim. – Ela respondeu e o puxou para um beijo, não se importando mais em manter o segredo.

- Eu acho melhor pararmos antes que os doentinhos comecem a ficar com inveja. – House disse afastando-se um pouco dela.

- Eu amo você. - Ela disse dando um outro beijo nele.

- É o que dizem nessas horas né?! – Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto. – Eu também amo você Lisa.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e selaram ali a felicidade do melhor Natal de suas vidas.

XXX

Cameron estava sentada no chão, cercada por três crianças, fazendo retoques no boneco de neve.

- Hey. Tá congelando aqui fora, essas crianças estão doentes e você também pode ficar. – Chase disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- São meus pacientes. – Cameron respondeu sem olhar pra ele. – Eu estou de olho neles.

- Você não trocou uma palavra comigo o almoço inteiro. – Chase disse magoado.

- Eu estou te dando o tempo que você me pediu. – Ela respondeu encarando-o nos olhos.

- Meninos, vocês não acham que esse boneco tá com fome? – Chase falou com as crianças. – Ele tá aqui desde cedo e eu não vi ninguém dando comida pra ele.

As três crianças começaram a rir. Um deles falou:

- Drrr! Boneco de neve não come. Você não sabia é?!

- E como é que ele vive sem comer? – Chase continuou a brincadeira.

- Nossa. Como você é burro hein? – Outra criança respondeu. – Boneco de neve come neve.

Cameron e Chase riram.

- Mas esse boneco aqui adora cookies de chocolate. – Chase disse e encaixou um cookie no boneco.

As crianças começaram a rir.

- Ele não vai conseguir pegar. – Uma garotinha disse. - Dra. Cameron o seu namorado é muito burro.

Cameron e Chase se entreolharam.

- Ok pessoal. – Chase quebrou o clima. – Sabem quem tá lá dentro agora? O Papai Noel... E ele tá com um saco cheinho de brinquedos novos.

As crianças saíram correndo em direção à entrada do Hospital.

- Você tem jeito com crianças. – Cameron disse sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Você também.

- É, e você ainda tem um jeito especial de se livrar delas quando precisa.

Chase ficou sério.

- Alli, olha pra mim. – Ele disse suavemente.

Ela o fitou nos olhos.

- Me desculpa por ter duvidado de você. – Ele continuou. – Eu só enlouqueci quando vi você falando do House algo que nunca tinha falado de mim. Foi uma bobagem, ciúmes...

- Robert, não dá pra estabelecer nenhuma relação sem confiança. Se você não confia em mim, por mais que a gente tente, não vai dar certo.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos. Sabia que aquela era a hora de ter de volta a mulher da sua vida... E pra sempre.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela falou.

- Eu amo você. Eu não disse antes porque achei que isso estivesse muito claro pra nós dois. E eu não vou explicar de novo o meu sentimento pelo House. Se você quiser entender, ótimo. Se não, a gente acaba por aqui.

Ele pegou o rosto dela com as mãos. Beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas e deu um beijo suave nos seus lábios.

- Me promete que nunca mais vai ficar longe de mim?! – Ele disse puxando o corpo dela pra junto do seu.

- Só se você prometer que vai confiar em mim. – Ela deu um sorriso. – E que nunca mais vai desperdiçar um cookie de chocolate com um boneco de neve.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e respondeu:

- Sim. Eu prometo Sra. Chase.

- Sra. Chase? – Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah. Esqueci dessa parte. – Ele tirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso e entregou a ela. – Feliz Natal meu amor.

Ela abriu a caixinha com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Robert!!! Isso é lindo. – Ela exclamou surpresa, admirando o belíssimo anel de noivado. – Mas...

Ele a interrompeu:

- Você quer se casar comigo?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero desde que você se tornou a minha _pizza de microondas_.

Ele se jogou em cima dela e começou a fazer cócegas. Os dois rolaram na neve, às gargalhadas.

- Nunca mais repita isso Dra. Cameron, ou você vai sofrer sérias conseqüências.

- Sim senhor. – Ela respondeu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Vamos lá dentro pegar minha bolsa. – Ela disse levantando-se e limpando a neve da roupa. – O seu presente de Natal está lá em casa.

Os dois entraram no Hospital de mãos dadas. Cameron observou Wilson vestido de Papai Noel se divertindo com as crianças. House parecia participar de uma competição de Game-Boy com alguns garotos, enquanto Cuddy ajudava uma garotinha a montar o brinquedo novo.

Cameron acenou de longe despedindo-se da amiga. Cuddy retribuiu com um sorriso e soprou-lhe um Feliz Natal.

Ao saírem do Hospital Cameron virou-se para Chase:

- Sabe que o Natal passou a ter um significado diferente pra mim hoje...

- É?! Que bom! E o que ele significa?

- Amor...

Ele sorriu para ela e os dois continuaram a caminhar abraçados, deixando para trás todos os problemas e as marcas dos seus pés na neve.

XXX

**Bom... Aí está, quase com o prazo esgotado, a minha fic de Natal!**

**Li... Obrigada por betar! Já disse que você é péssima beta?! Mas eu amo você mesmo assim!!! Obrigada pela força e pelos elogios!!! Você é o máximo sabia?!**

**Jordana... Obrigada também! Eu só espero que daqui a alguns anos nós na tenhamos que passar nossos Natais nos Hospitais da vida! )**

**E a todas que vão ler: Um ótimo Natal. Obrigada por fazerem parte da minha nesse ano! Vocês são 10!**


End file.
